Paul Rabbit discography
This page lists the discography of Paul Rabbit, also known as Grampy Rabbit. Albums Studio albums #Paul Rabbit (30 April 1974) #With Love (17 June 1975) #More (8 April 1977) #Come Home To The Midlands (3 May 1980) #Lucky (1 July 1982) #When The Road... (23 May 1985) #J’Adore (1 October 1987) #Our Love Story (14 February 1988) #Saint-Didîer (29 September 1990) #Let It Snow (5 December 1993) #Radio Gaga (27 May 1996) #Te Amo (10 August 1999) #Picture Of My Heart (12 February 2001) #Goodbye, Sadness (5 May 2003) #On The Right Track (19 March 2004) #Summer In Miami (1 June 2008) #K.I.S.S. (2 February 2012) #No Food (7 March 2016) #Astroboy (5 October 2018) #KLUV (22 March 2020) Greatest hits albums #The Best Of Paul Rabbit (12 April 1992) #30 Years Of Midlands Music (1 December 2003) #Hits + Misses (8 May 2015) Reissues #Let It Snow: The Reloaded Edition (reissue of Let It Snow; 28 November 1994) #No Double Food (reissue of No Food; 1 May 2017) Singles Album Singles First decade (1973-82) #Away From Home (1973; from self-titled debut album) #Shining Rays (1974; from self-titled debut album) #The Offering Of Jesus (1974; from self-titled debut album) #No One Bites The Big One (1974; from self-titled debut album) #The Dolphin View (1974; from self-titled debut album) #Summer In Northampton (1975; from With Love) #With Love (1975; from With Love) #The Power In Us (1975; from With Love) #No More Cows (1975; from With Love) #Southern Stars (1977; from More) #Boxing At Birmingham (1977; from More) #Casualty (1977; from More) #Starry Night (1978; from More) #More, More, More (1978; from More) #Unbox The Secrets (1978; from More) #Manhunt (1979; from More) #Heart In Wolverhampton (1980; from Come Home To The Midlands) #One Hundred Balloons (1980; from Come Home To The Midlands) #Only Time Should Tell (1980; from Come Home To The Midlands) #To Leicester, With Kisses (1980; from Come Home To The Midlands) #She’s So Lucky (1982; from Lucky) #Summertime (1982; from Lucky) #Save The World (1982; from Lucky) #Boat Trip Across The English Channel (1982; from Lucky) Second decade (1983-92) #Love Potion (1983; from Lucky) #Get Set For Television (1983; from Lucky) #Flying Like An Angel (1984; from When The Road...) #When The Road Hits The Traffic (1984; from When The Road...) #Totally Tubular Jazz (1984; from When The Road...) #Sailor Neptune (1985; from When The Road...) #Ribbon Of Moonlight (1985; from When The Road...) #Dragons At Sunset (1985; from When The Road...) #Ready, Steady, Go! (1985; from When The Road...) #Is It Truth Or Is It Dare? (1985; from When The Road...) #Joy In My Heart (1986; from When The Road...) #Disco Days (1987; from J’Adore) #J’Adore (1987; from J’Adore) #Je ne suis pas une femme (1987; from J’Adore) #All I Want Is You (1988; from Our Love Story) #Our Love Story (1988; from Our Love Story) #Be My Valentine (1988; from Our Love Story) #I’ll Be There (1989; from Our Love Story) #Saint-Didîer (1990; from Saint-Didîer) #Amour Des Fleurs (1990; from Saint-Didîer) #Boulangerie Et Patisserie (1991; from Saint-Didîer) #De Gaulle (1991; from Saint-Didîer) #Smell The Perfume (1992; from The Best Of Paul Rabbit) Third decade (1993-2002) #Scotland the Brave (1993; from The Best Of Paul Rabbit) #Santa Baby (1993; from Let It Snow) #Let It Snow (1993; from Let It Snow) #Last Christmas (1994; from Let It Snow) #Jingle Bells (1994; from Let It Snow) #180 Degrees (1994; from Let It Snow: The Reloaded Edition) #Everyday I Want It To Be Christmas (1995; from Let It Snow: The Reloaded Edition) #Want Some More? (1996; from Radio Gaga) #Antman (1996; from Radio Gaga) #Body And Soul (1997; from Radio Gaga) #Ultra Vision (1997; from Radio Gaga) #Time, Life, And Death (1999; from Te Amo) #Te Amo (1999; from Te Amo) #I’m A Wannabe (2000; from Te Amo) #Skies Forever (featuring Camden Cat; 2001; from Picture Of My Heart) #Too Sexist For You (featuring Wendy Wolf Sr.; 2001; from Picture Of My Heart) #Optics (2001; from Picture Of My Heart) Fourth decade (2003-12) #Rescue Rebellion (2003; from Goodbye, Sadness) #Cherry Lane (2003; from Goodbye, Sadness) #Experience The Beauty (2003; from Goodbye, Sadness) #I Am Stronger (2003; from 30 Years Of Midlands Music) #Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter (2004; from 30 Years Of Midlands Music) #Born To Fight For You (2004; from On The Right Track) #Marry Tonight (2004; from On The Right Track) #Gettin’ Over U (2004; from On The Right Track) #Ambient Inspiration (2004; from On The Right Track) #Letters, Numbers, and Colors (2005; from On The Right Track) #Miami Memories (2008; from Summer In Miami) #Global Rights (2008; from Summer In Miami) #WHATTHEACTUALWTF (2011; from K.I.S.S.) #Box Of Candy Hearts (2012; from K.I.S.S.) #Oldskool (2012; from K.I.S.S.) #Cute, Cool, And Popular (2012; from K.I.S.S.) #Never Too Early (2012; from K.I.S.S.) Fifth decade (2013-present) #Men In Blue (2013; from K.I.S.S.) #Rhythm And Movement (2013; from K.I.S.S.) #Circles (2013; from K.I.S.S.) #Window On The World (2014; from K.I.S.S.) #I Need You Everyday (2015; featuring Raina Rabbit; from Hits + Misses) #Breakfast Time (2016; from No Food) #The Learning Zone (2016; from No Food) #Multilingual (2017; from No Food) #Lookin’ Perfect (2017; from No Double Food) #High Evil (2018; from Astroboy) #The Arts of Lucifer (2018; from Astroboy) #Astroboy (2018; from Astroboy) #He'll Come Out Full of Magic (2019; from KLUV) #Poor Lindy (2019; from KLUV) #SexPa (2019; from KLUV) #Gallery (2019; with DJ Zuzu featuring Of Mice & Pigs, Miss Casualty and W3NDY; from KLUV) #I'm Not (2019; from KLUV) #Cabana (2019; from KLUV) #Emoji (2019; from KLUV) #$h!t (2019; from KLUV) #King of the Same (2020; from KLUV) #Big Missions (2020; from KLUV) Individual Singles #Parce que tu es mon soleil (1996) (English: Because You're My Son) #New Light (2000) #Absolutely Anything (2003) #Revolution 8 (2017) #À La Mode (2018) #Awful Wuh (2020) Online instrumental audio tracks *Ultra Vision (1997) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3B5T-gvafUg *Get Set For Television (1983) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ratnpDqg5Hs *Too Sexist For You (2001), I’ll Be There (1989), Rescue Rebellion (2003), WHATTHEACTUALWTF (2011), I Need You Everyday (2015) and Is It Truth Or Is It Dare? (1985) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=805LKekfVqc 1 *Sailor Neptune (1985; original and remixes) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLaXHCEtTNc 2 *Body And Soul (1997; original and remixes) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2odMb94O78 *Love Potion (1983) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UYZ155_q9g 1 *I Am Stronger (2003) - https://soundcloud.com/beatlejase/adobe-audition-1-5-theme 2 *I'm A Wannabe (2000) - https://www.tvwhirl.co.uk/presentation/channel-4/channel-4-channel/channel-4-1996-1999/?clip=23951 2 ---- Note: 1 denotes instrumental(s) playing in the background, while 2 denotes parts of instrumental(s) being played. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Lists Category:Grampy Rabbit